My Tears Against The Rain Part III
by nanabe
Summary: Last part of the My Tears Against the Rain Installment. Something important happens that alters everyone's lives! R&R....


MY TEARS AGAINST THE RAIN PART III

By: silver gem yuki

Disclaimer I do not own Captain Tsubasa because it belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. He owns it, not me. Oh. And I don't own 'Thank You, love' from You're Under Arrest! And…and…and…that's all!

Summary: This is the last part, sorry to say. Don't worry! I'll write more dramatic stories like this one! And I'll make you all cry! Hahahahaha! The italicized ones are the song…

My Tears Against the Rain Part III

By: silver gem yuki

(still in Sanae's POV)

The rain's still falling…

When will it ever stop?

I looked out into the sodden streets of Nankatsu through the clear windows of the old Nankatsu dorm.

I started to hum different tunes from different love songs.

I didn't notice someone enter the room.

"Sanae…" someone whispered.

I turned around to see who was calling my name, surprised to see none other than Tsubasa. (You know that already, right?)

"Oh, hi. What's up?" I said and looked out again.

"Nothing. I promise I'll never-ever act like a moron and never-ever lie. What's there to hide?" Bas said before grabbing a chair and sitting down beside me.

I wasn't feeling well ever since the rain started.

I'm having feelings that I'll be sorry about making that decision for that very important decision and then I'm going to regret it all in the end.

I continued to stare out of the window for the next few minutes, Bas also looking out with a far away look in his eyes.

I waved my hand in front of him.

"Bas!" I shouted.

He was being sarcastic again.

"Bas, you're hiding something from me. I want to know what it is. Now." I said to him.

"All right. You got me. I just received an email from Schneider." Bas said and stood up before heading to his room, motioning me to go after him.

"Here." He said and the computer plopped open with an email.

I scanned it.

To: Bas! How's it been? Been a long time since I last contacted you………

Been wondering……………………………………

How would you like to join our team?

I've already invited Genzo…………………………………………………………………

He's been living fine here……………………………………………

He got used to the food here quickly and he's starting to become fat………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know you're tired of the dots……………………………………………………………………

I just like to press it……………………………………………………………………………………………

Give me a reply when you want to join…………………………………………………………………………………

Dot dot dot dot dot dot……………………………………………………………………………………

Waiting for your reply………………………………………………………………………

Schneider………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Well, don't they have the craziest emails in the world? And the most number of dots used…)

I was stricken.

Why so many dots?

And such crazy emails?

Are they crazy?

Maybe…

I looked at him.

He just stared at the computer.

"I think you should go." I said.

"Demo…………" he started.

"It's all right. It's your dream, remember?" I said.

"Yeah, but…"he stammered.

"But what?"

"What about…?"

"What about what?"

"What about you? I just can't leave you here in Japan…"

"I'll be fine. I don't like to be treated like a baby, you know."

"I'll think about it…" he said.

I went out of the room to give him some peace and quiet.

Now, I've been wondering…

How long has it been when I checked my email?

It's been ages………………

I quickly logged on and checked my mail.

400 new messages……

Has it been that long?

Kumi, Izawa, Taro, ……

Usual stuffs.

My computer clicked.

A new message?

It's from…

Yuki?

Who on earth is that?

To: just came up!

You-know-who is leaving Japan to Germany!

Stop him!

-end of mail-

I was stricken.

Yet again.

How come all their emails are so long!

No, not about that fact.

How come she knew about it?

Whatever.

Now I remember who Yuki is.

She's the hyperactive one.

I slowly walked out of the room.

I stopped for a while in front of Tsubasa's room.

It was nothing but silence.

My heart is trembling…

My whole body is trembling…

I don't know why…

Some things are better left unexplained.

Tsubasa then exited the room.

He was holding the doorknob when he noticed me.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I've already decided…" He started, breaking the deadlock between us.

I waited for him to continue.

"I'm going to Germany." He finished.

I was hurt by those words…

But who am I to stop him?

It's been his life-long dream to go to a different country and train and then come back and win the World Cup for Japan…

If I stop him, then maybe everyone will blame me when Japan loses the World Cup because Bas didn't have enough experience…

Bad…

"Great. I knew you'd make the right decision. Train as hard as you could and bring home the World Cup for Japan!" was what I replied.

"But before I leave…I'd like you to promise me something…" he said and finally let go of the doorknob.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like you to promise me that you'll never fall for another man even if he was cuter and greater or better than me." He said as his face reddened.

I chuckled.

"Of course, I wouldn't silly boy!" I said and hugged him tightly.

He did care for me…

Although he acted silly sometimes.

He hugged me back.

It's such a beautiful feeling.

"When will you be leaving?" I happened to ask.

"Tomorrow..." he said hesitantly.

That soon!

"Well, please enjoy every single moment of it…" I said.

When tomorrow finally came, it was hard to believe things happened so quickly.

Tsubasa was already in the airport.

All was silent once more in the dorm.

"Let's follow him." Taro said.

"I don't wanna see him leave." Hyuuga replied.

"I hate saying goodbye." He added.

I stood up.

I love Tsubasa.

I should at least say goodbye to him.

"Come on, Taro." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed.

Everyone else followed except for Hyuuga who just stayed behind.

**-Normal POV-**

Sanae ran as fast as her feet would take her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved Tsubasa.

Reporters were scattered everywhere, hoping to see and interview Japan's 19-year-old soccer prodigy.

Mr. Munemasa Katagiri was there to be Tsubasa's guide.

Tsubasa was walking down an aisle, but he is not getting married yet.

He had some kind of sad face on.

**-Tsubasa's POV-**

Goodbye Japan…

My eyes are starting to see stars with all the camera flashes…

I wonder if they're coming…

"OOZORA TSUBASA!" I heard a girl cry from behind.

I turned around to see none other than…

Sanae and the rest of the Japan team except for Hyuuga.

A smile crept on my lips.

This is all that I want right now…

**-Sanae's POV-**

He turned around.

He heard me.

Thank God…

"Go on…what are you waiting for…?" Taro asked and pushed me in front.

This was it…

**-Normal POV-**

Sanae was running, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks as moments of Tsubasa and her appeared in her mind.

_kokoro no mama ni ikite muchana koto shiteru kedo_

_tsuyoi dakejya sabishi sugiru_

_My heart occasionally livens up at some absurd things, I know._

_But only its strength is able to overcome the loneliness._

Tsubasa slowly waited for her with open arms.

_taga todoku hodo sobani anata o kanjiru no ni_

_tada hitotsu no kotoba gadenai_

_A hand reaches out, just short of touching, as you try to express your feelings._

_But the thing is, not even a single word came out._

Sanae hugged Tsubasa as they both twirled around by the force of the crash.

Somehow, each one felt happy in each other's arms.

It maybe raining, but nothing can stop the strong bond of these teens.

_mune no oku no kimochi ga koware soude_

_nani mo iwanakya mu hajimaranai_

_The feeling in my heart did crumble._

_With nothing to speak of, nothing can begin._

The two wouldn't let go until Tsubasa's flight was announced.

Both were crying.

The Japan team was also crying due to the fact that it was such a beautiful scene…

_kaze ha nagareteru sotto toki ha nagareru_

_itsuka ah sunao ninareru wa Thank you, friend_

_The wind blows softly, as time moves on._

_Someday... aah. I'll be meek for now. Thank you, friend._

"Take care…until the next time we'll meet…" Sanae whispered.

"Time will never be able to change what we have…" Tsubasa whispered back as they both finally let go of each other, tears continued to stream down their faces.

_ai ha kodoku no naka o tokidoki samayou kedo_

_shinji aeba kagayaki ga mieru_

_In love's solitude, sometimes, I wander about._

_In order to be with my faith, I have to see through the glare._

"You know, you don't have to do this. It's a matter of your decision." Mr. Katagiri said as Schneider nodded.

Schneider was already sneezing and crying anime-style. He was so touched of the scene.

(Isn't that a bit hard to imagine? The German captain? Crying? What is wrong with this world! What is wrong with me…?)

_subete ga dai setsuna monogatari_

_mada omoide ni mu shitakunai_

_Even the most important story,_

_Without memories, nothing can be prepared._

'I'll never forget you, Sanae…' Tsubasa thought as tears formed yet again in his eyes and turned around to take one last look at Sanae.

'Don't change, please…Tsubasa…' Sanae thought as she watched Tsubasa board the plane and they took off.

It was a light shower, so it couldn't pretty much affect the flight.

_kawa ha nagareteru zutto toki ha nagareru_

_futari demo kawara zuni iru yo No change, us_

_The river flows always, as time moves on._

_The two of us though, remained unaffected by this. Don't change us._

They were driving home now, Sanae looking out into the sky, as the rain got stronger.

'There's no way they'd stop the flight now…The plane already took off…please take care, Tsubasa…I hope nothing bad happens to you…' Sanae prayed silently.

_kaze ha nagareteru sotto nagareteru zutto_

_hoshi ha nagareru kitto toki ha nagareru_

_futari demo kawara zuni iru yo Thank you, love_

_The wind blows softly, blows always._

_The stars flow surely, as time moves on._

_The two of us though, remained unaffected by this. Thank you, love._

When they got back to the dorm, they found the tiger slouching on the couch, watching TV, most likely the news.

They all sat down in the living room together with Hyuga so they can watch along.

"Newsflash! This is just in! I'm Yukishida, official reporter for Japan 101! Due to the sudden storm, a plane crush occurred! Flight 325 just crashed right here in the middle of Shinjiku forest!" the reporter on the TV said.

No reaction.

"There were no survivors! The passengers who died were: Kikimoto, Miyagami, Fujisa, Aiko, Domoto, Kanou, Ayako, Hayame, Oozora, Miyegi, Schneider, Katagiri and Sakai. Our hearts go out to the poor souls of those who died in this tragic incident." Yukishida reported.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Japan's hope for the future of soccer was gone, vanished and wasted in a single flight.

"We're going to win the World Cup with him…" Izawa trailed off, tears trickling down his face softly together with the rest of the team.

Sanae was crying as well.

Sanae ran outside as everyone grieved over Tsubasa's sudden death.

**-Outside, Sanae's POV-**

Mud was all over the place.

I don't care.

Tsubasa was dead.

Nothing can change that fact.

All that I could do now was cry helplessly.

The rain softly patted on my head.

"Tsubasa…" I slowly whispered.

"Tsubasa…" I said a bit louder.

"Tsubasa…!" I shouted.

I kept on repeating his name although I know that he'll never be able to answer me…

I knelt down.

I feel so helpless now…

I just lost the one I truly loved in a plane crash…

He's never coming back…

"Why! Why did you leave me, Tsubasa! Why! You said you'd be coming back, but why! Why did you leave me!" I kept on asking to particularly nobody.

I have mixed emotions.

I'm mad at him for leaving me all of a sudden.

I'm sad I just lost him…

I'm lonely.

I'm alone yet again…

Why do things have to end up like this!

We were so happy together…

Aishiteru, Tsubasa…

Come back, please…

Why, God!

Does fate have to be really this cruel?

We were destined…

I knew that for a fact…

I knew it from the start…

It hurts…

My heart. It hurts…

I've learned one thing…

When you love, never-ever give your all…

Leave at least 50 for yourself…

So that when he leaves you, you'll never be that hurt…

Tsubasa…

A cold wind swept by and I could hear a whisper…

"Sanae…I'll always be here…" was what it said.

I'm sure that that was Tsubasa…

No doubt about it.

It's just that…

It's hard to let go of someone you really love…

"Tsubasa…" was that last word I said before fainting.

**-end of story-**

**A/N:** Wahh! It's done! Did I make you cry? I'm very sorry…Well, please review! I now it's a bit crappy… I only had time to do this now since it's already the start of our semestral break. Well, please review before exiting the movie and thank you for reading!

**Important:** This story and all its other sequels are brought to you by your friendly neighborhood loon who's got Captain Tsubasa in the head and watches too many dramatic Koreanovelas aka dramatic movies. Don't worry. She's not dangerous.


End file.
